The present invention relates to a roll commutator for electric motors and dynamos, as well as to a method of its manufacture.
In a known roll commutator of the type in question (DE-AS 12 18 053), the bars are produced from a metal section in that grooves are stamped in transversely to the longitudinal direction of the section. To anchor the material used for injecting around the bars, anchoring claws are worked out of these bars by rough-turning. These anchoring claws are formed on the surface of the metal section subsequently forming the inside of the commutator. Thus, a separate production process is required for working out the anchoring claws from the metal section.